


Crowley Fell in Love... At the Bandstand

by boredom



Series: Crowley Fell In Love... [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley loves Aziraphale, Hurt, M/M, Pining Crowley, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Arguments are never fun. They can reveal ugly thoughts you have. They can reveal a difference of personality or morals. They can reveal a lot. For Crowley, one argument at a bandstand reveals the worst thing of all:He loves Aziraphale.Hell of a time to realize that particular detail.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crowley Fell In Love... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649749
Kudos: 42





	Crowley Fell in Love... At the Bandstand

Crowley liked Earth. He liked clever little humans who thought of clever little solutions to problems. Sometimes, the solutions to problems weren’t really solutions and ended up creating more problems for everyone involved. Crowley really liked this particular aspect of humanity. He didn’t quite understand why (an astute observer would comment that Crowley also tended to find “solutions” to “problems” only to have the backfire later on. Crowley did not keep astute observers around him very often). No matter the case, he really did love humanity. Sure, they did terrible things to each other on a regular basis, but that was bound to happen when you stick a couple million of them together and made their bodies do uncomfortable things like sweat. 

He was trying to stop Armageddon because he liked his life on Earth. He fit in here more than he did anywhere else. He was too curious to be an angel, but not evil enough to be a demon. He felt at home on Earth, where there were good people and bad people. Where people questioned and searched for answers and found those answers. He loved Earth. Except… there was one little problem. 

Earth wasn’t going to be around for much longer. 

They had lost the antichrist. They had spent eleven years raising the wrong child and given how Warlock turned out, even if they had the right child they may not have succeeded. Heaven and Hell were practically at each other's throats already, preparing for war in ways that made Crowley’s skin crawl. 

They had failed. Which meant there were only two options: Join their respective sides or run away. 

Crowley was all in favor of the latter. He was never a fighter and wasn’t about to start now.   
He loved Earth, he really did. But he saw the writing on the wall clear as day. Earth was doomed. It was gone. They had done everything in their power and there was nothing else they could do. He loved Earth, but he loved Aziraphale more. 

The thought was not necessarily a new one. He had started to become aware of his growing feelings for the angel since the Beginning. Then it had merely been an innocent crush, a curiosity at finding someone so like him yet so different. Now, though, now he was faced with the inevitable and he decided that Earth could burn for all he cared, he was not going to leave Aziraphale and he was not going to fight in some war. Even if Earth was no more, there were still plenty of planets and star systems out there they could go to. Aziraphale had never been outside of the Milky Way and Crowley was just itching to show him some of the things he created. He knew it wasn't the best option, but it was the only option. There were no other options and the sooner they left, the better. 

There was just one problem. Aziraphale refused him. 

"Go off together?" He sounded hopeful. Good, that was good. 

Aziraphale's smile dropped and he shook his head. "Listen to yourself."

Crowley's heart, which didn't need to exist as he wasn't human, was rude enough to exist at this moment so that it could shatter in two. 

"There is no our side, Crowley! Not any more." 

Aziraphale might at well have just slapped him the way he spoke. Crowley opened his mouth, desperate to think of a way to convince Aziraphale to leave this fucking planet! It was over, they lost, they needed to leave or else they would not be together. Their entire history pointed towards Aziraphale having deeper feeling for Crowley. He always said yes in the end. They didn't have to do this dance they had perfected. They needed to leave now and Aziraphale was still clinging to the hope that Heaven was the answer. Well, it wasn't. It fucking wasn't and the more Crowley tried to think of some way to get Aziraphale on his side, the more he realized that was impossible. Going to lunch wasn't going to solve this. Crepes and the Ritz and fine wine was not going to solve this. 

"Fine." He bit out, stalking away, trying to keep himself from reverting back to his true form in frustration. "Fine. Have a nice doomsday." 

It hurt him to say this. He realized now that even if he could run off to Alpha Centauri by himself it would all be for nothing. If Aziraphale still wanted to dance, he'd dance. Something was clearly bothering him. He'd give his angel some time to think over his proposition, then he'd come back, ask again, and Aziraphale would say yes. They could still be together and love one another even as Heaven and Hell fought themselves over a stupid little battle. He would convince Aziraphale. He was sure of it.

oOoOoOo

It was a day of pacing around, of trying to convince himself to leave Aziraphale and his stubbornness behind before quickly destroying that thought. He had spent 6000 years protecting him. He had spent 6000 (apparently) falling in love with him. What kind of person- er, demon, was he if he left the one thing he truly cared about because things weren't going his way. 

He somehow found his way to a movie theater, watching the strangest children movie in the world. He wasn't even sure what the plot was, to be honest, his mind working through possibilities and then working through them again. There had to be a way to stop this war. There had to be. 

Then, Hastur appeared. Always Hastur. Crowley could never get rid of Hastur. What's worse, he knew. He knew about the antichrist and he knew that Crowley had messed up. He knew and now there was nothing left. Crowley was well and truly alone. Hell was onto him and Hell would destroy him. And if they destroyed him, then there was no-one to keep Aziraphale safe. He left the theater before Hastur could finish his monologue. The bandstand had been a punch in the gut, but they were well and truly out of options. Aziraphale had to come with him and he had to come with him now. 

Except, once again, Aziraphale denied him. That wasn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to say yes. They were supposed to go off and leave this world behind. They were supposed to be safe from the war. 

"I'm sure if I just talk to the right people--"

Crowley couldn't stand it anymore. Aziraphale could not be so naive to believe that anyone actually cared about what they wanted or what they desired. There were no right people. Hell had found out and Crowley was alone. Heaven never really cared about Aziraphale in the first place. Why of all times was he doubling down on his idiotic faith in a system that did not care one bit about him or his desires. 

"How could someone so clever be so stupid?" He didn't mean for the words to come out. He meant for there to be a declaration of love, something soft that would convince Aziraphale to come with him. Instead, he couldn't say it. Why now of all times was he struggling with words?   
Aziraphale's face shifted as the meaning washed over him. He looked sad, maybe even scared. Crowley desperately wanted to pull him into his arms and comfort him, tell him everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't.

"I forgive you."

Forgiven? For what? Crowley wasn't the one who was blindly trusting an institution that was more interested in the outcome of some bloody war.

He turned and went back to the Bentley. 

"And when I'm in the stars, I won't even think of you!" Again, he didn't know why these were the words coming out of his mouth. Maybe it was his frustration, his fear, his failure. Maybe it was none of those things. Regardless, he left Aziraphale on that street corner, still believing that talking to the right people would be enough. 

But Crowley knew better. It wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough. He could leave Earth right this minute and be safe from Armageddon, but he wasn't going to. If Aziraphale was going to stay then dammit, he was going to fight. He realized now that no matter what, he loved Aziraphale, and loving him meant not abandoning him. Maybe it came as a bit of a shock, but he was not going to give up. Let Aziraphale call Heaven. Let him try to stop Armageddon by going through the proper channels. Crowley was a demon. He was going to play dirty and he was going to stop Armageddon if it was the last thing he did. After all, what good is love if it doesn't push you?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is my strongest one, but it was still fun to write and speculate. Hope everyone is staying safe and entertained indoors.


End file.
